Intertwinded in So Many Ways
by RyantheWolf
Summary: Born in another world, unknown of my origins and now I'm on this world you know as Earth and I have my goal. Then i reach it with the unexpected out come Amy x OC made by me P 1st story PLZ READ :D
1. Chapter 1: A traveler

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine.**

Chapter 1: A travelers tale

Character ages:

Ryan the wolf: 20

Sonic: 21

Amy Rose: 19

Knuckles: 24

Shadow: 22

Tails: 18

Rouge: 23

Cosmo: 19

"Finally" I think. My name is Ryan the wolf.

I was raised in a different world but sent away due to a disease that for all I know killed my world. I only found that out at a later age, because I was apparently put into hibernation for at least 20 years. I woke up after a crash landing. I took my pod hid it and traveled trying to understand this new world they call "Earth." It isn't bad, the people seem to accept me, the food is good, and then I saw something about a blue hedgehog. Intrigued I quickly packed my bags and set off to get to him. While traveling I soon realized I was quite fast and also I had some sort of power. I can cause their water to ice and generate ice, it's quite interesting. I've trained for months and I decided I needed to meet this famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

_1 year of traveling….._

"So I've made it," With a smirk on my face and a hint of hope I bolted to the city.

I take a quick climb up a building and stood looking and listening for that burst of supersonic speed….. nothing. CLASH! A bolt of energy nearly hitting me. I look straight up only to see a hedgehog, but it wasn't the blue one, he was black furred with red stripes and white fur in front of his chest.

"What gives? Less than an hour in this city and I get the welcoming commity? You guys sure know how to welcome a guy."

The hedgehog grins and goes straight into a burst of speed. I ice the floor making obstacles in his path. Next thing I know he's behind me, I'm hit and everything has gone black.

**The-Unknown323: So give me a review Please! BTW no flames I accept some constructive criticism, and people who like it you can write nice things too! My next chapter will be longer this one was short because I hate long first chapters, =/ but that's just me. Until next time people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine.**

Chapter 2:

I groan wincing as I open my eyes with the back of my head throbbing. I see a few faces, soon realizing I was kidnapped I jumped to my feet putting myself in a fighting stance.

"Easy! We're not gonna hurt you" said the blur, I rub my eyes soon realizing that it was Sonic and others, relieved I relaxed.

"Who are you?" questioned a orange two tailed fox.

"The name is Ryan the Wolf" I responded. "And who are you people?"

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Miles Tails, but just call me Tails" said Tails

"Name's Knuckles the echidna" said Knuckles.

"Wait how did I end up here in the first place?" I asked.

"Shadow, he likes to fight new people" Sonic said pointing at Shadow. He looked at me and just smirked. I wanted a rematch, but I don't think I'd waste my time. As I grab my bags I can see two figures running across the beach.

"Sonniku!" screams one of the two figures. I turn to Sonic who starts running a supper speed. Now I'm confused.

"W-w-wait" says the pink hedgehog now that she was up close. Next to her was a green girl…..or at least that's how I looked at her.

"Who's this?" questioned the pink hedgehog.

"Name's Ryan the wolf" I respond. She looks at me pretty closely. I give her a confused look and back up some.

"And who are you exactly?" I ask.

"Amy Rose!" she replies enthusiastically. I give her credit, she takes pride in her name, unlike me I was given that name by the people who I talked to when I first got here.

"Hey! Look if you're gonna live here I'll show you around ok?" said Amy. I merely nod and smile. So we start walking into the forest.

"So where are you from Ryan, I don't remember the last time we've had someone new join our crew." She asks enthusiastically. I look down in silence, because I don't know if I'm actually from the world they tell me I'm from, it depresses me. Amy just looks at me kinda worried, but confused.

"Well, to be honest I don't know, apparently I've been asleep for about 20 years in this world's time in a pod and crash landed here, so I don't know." I replied with an empty smile on my face.

"Aw" She replies, "That's horrible not knowing where you were born." We kept quiet, I didn't want to talk about my life. Moments later we leave the forest to a temple, we entered and entered a humongous room with multiple rooms. I was awe struck.

"You can sleep over there" she points to a small corridor. I enter and toss my stuff and pop back out.

"I'll get to it later" I say with a small smirk on my face. We walk and she talks for what seemed like forever, but it was actually quite interesting. She told me stories of parties, battles, and just events that had taken place. I paid attention for the most part, but something started to heat in me. The way she walked, talked, and her laughed it just gave me a sense of happiness. I don't understand what are these feelings are. I'll have to consult people to understand these feelings. I'll get to them later, right now I have other things to attend to. I decided I'd give myself a little walk on my own, sort what's been happening through my head. I leave Amy still uncertain what to do with these emotions, it's so unnatural it bothers me way too much. I walk and follow a path to the edge of a waterfall and I sit on the cliff and just breathe.

_Maybe this won't be so bad…._ Next thing I know I sense the presence of something evil right behind me….

**Well it's 9:31 on a Saturday and this wraps it up for chapter two! **

Unknown: Thank you to the reviewer! I always take in support! =)

Ryan: too bad it'll be your only support

Unknown: Shut it you another crack like that and a change in my story will be in order!

Ryan:…..

Unknown: Anyway review and no flames!

Ryan: And stay tuned for what's next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine.**

Chapter 3: Reality's bullet

"So you're this new member of this meddlesome group" said the figure. I back flip over it soon to see a fat man in some sort of craft. I merely growl.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! How fierce, tell me do you even know who I am?" asked the figure. I pause in silence.

"My name is Dr. Robotnik, super genius! I'm your worst nightmare my boy! You see I'm a man with a goal for success!" he proclaims. I stance myself ready to fight.

"I don't think so noobie." He states as a claw hold up Amy. I tense up.

"Ah I see you and Sonic can't bear to hurt the innocent in a fight, good." He says. I instantly charge, my paw covered in what was an ice claw pounced and was about to strike. I scream as a beam of light hits me instantly. The pain was incredible (in a bad way). I fall to the ground. Robotnik laughs as he floats away while Amy screams.

_Noooooooooo…_ I merely whisper, soon enough everything is black.

Later…

I wake up, feeling groggy. I soon snap into realization of what happened, remembering her scream. I burst off sliding on the ice I formed as I traveled across the sky filled with rage.

"Amy" I say. I smelt that sent of Amy so I followed it. I soon see a humongous and a small plane with something on top of it. I travel closer soon seeing it was Tails and Sonic. I caught up pretty easily.

"Hey, care for a helping hand?" I say with a smirk on my face. Sonic grins back at me. I instantly rip a hole in the ship and enter inside. Robots quickly showed up and pointed numerous guns around me. I tilt my head down and smirk.

"Sorry to trouble, but I'm here to pick up someone!" I exclaim as the ice claws form. I slash and strike, while the robots shot. Soon enough they were destroyed. I sprint destroying everything in my path. I blasted through a door to see a huge room, with Robotnik sitting with Amy in a cage. I growl in my rage, I can feel the cold mist flowing out of my mouth and my eyes turning icy blue.

"Oh-ho, back for some more I see. Well lucky for you I have a treat for stupid ones like you." He says with a smirk on his face. Soon his craft merges with a gigantic robot suit. I charge dodging his attacks freezing over his suit. I hit a frozen leg and the whole thing shatters,

"No! What have you done?" screams Robotnick. I smirk and run straight to Amy. I open the cage and take her in my arms.

"Glad you made it" she says softly. I smile, that warmth seeped through me pretty quickly. We turn and look at that suit which looks like it's gonna blow up. I rip off a piece of the ship and make another hole in it.

"Hold on!" I yell. She grips me tightly and I form ice as I slide down it on the board I made. I see the plane as it escapes from the ship's weapons. I turn to see it explode and it slowly declines into the water. I howl in joy and Amy lets out a scream as well. After a while we end back on the island and I just sit on the sand. I see everyone run up cheering.

"You did it." cheers Amy. I nod and smile.

"Let's party!" cheers everyone.

"Par-ty?" I ask. Everyone turns looking shocked, while I looked so confused.

"Ryan you've never heard of a party?" Sonic asks. I nod no.

"We'll show you!" proclaims Amy.

Minutes after of setting up…..

"Let's party!" yells Tails as he turns on music. The vibrant sounds of this music was actually quite interesting. I step over to the food table and grab some punch. I look to see everyone else in the pool dancing to this music, I merely smile to myself. I see someone get out of the pool, I couldn't tell who cause of the flashing lights.

"Why don't you dance Ryan?" asked Amy, I realized as soon as I heard the voice.

"I don't dance." I reply. I notice Sonic staring at us, which concerned me, what was up with him.

"Please." Amy begged giving me a sad eyes face. I sigh heavily wondering what makes me not be able to stop myself with her around. So he takes me to the pool I follow and get the hang of it pretty quickly which surprises me. Next thing I know Amy was walking with Sonic, which isn't too surprising her being his fan girl and everything. Next thing I know I see Knuckles with some bat like girl, if I remember correctly that's Rouge, but I happened to notice her look at me. There was a glisten of some sort in her eye, I turn to go see how Tails is doing.

"Hey Tails what's up?" I yell over the blasting music. He didn't respond, clearly he can't hear me. I sigh heavily and grab a towel and decide to head to the beach. I walk soon hearing the screaming between Amy and Sonic, I stop and hide in the forest, luckily my ears can let me listen from miles away so I just sit in a tree pretending to sleep.

"I don't understand what your problem is with Ryan, he's a nice guy." says Amy.

"Exactly, he appears and Eggman is gone, it's all too easy" replies Sonic.

"Just relax for one day, Eggman is gone, just get over the fact that you didn't do it." Amy yells.

"You little, if it wasn't for me you'd be some slave robot, be respectful!" Sonic screams. I jump and bolt my way until I got close so I walked. The two turn to me, Amy's eyes were filled with tears and Sonic's were filled with rage.

"I respect your opinion and I agree Sonic I wouldn't trust a new guy so quickly either." I say smoothly.

"How much did you hear?" Sonic asks.

"Enough to make a decision." I reply looking down at the ground.

"What decision?" asked Amy with fear in her voice.

"It's been great here for this day, but I understand not being wanted by others so I will be on my way." I calmly say with an empty smile on my face. I notice Amy burst into tears as I walk to grab my things. Soon enough everyone stops wondering what I'm doing with all my stuff.

"Well I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused here, if you need me I'll be in the city." I say with some sadness in my body. I turn going straight for the edge of the cliff and start forming ice at the bottom of my feet.

"What's happening? Where's Ryan going?" I hear behind me. I decide to make one last turn back I see Amy and I smirk.

"I'll see you guys around." I say then I slide my way down to the city closest to the floating island I only just got to see.

**My apologies for taking so long, but thanksgiving didn't help me work on it.**

Unknown: Thank you reader reviews.

Ryan: I think you got another one. Total 2, pretty sad dude.

Unknown: How many times will it take for you to show some respect, for all you know you could die in that city or worse!

Ryan: What's worse then death?

Unknown: Idk depends how much torture do you wanna go through?

Ryan: good point.

Unknown: So review plz! No flames!

Ryan: Stay tuned to see what happens to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine.**

Chapter 4: The torment of wasted years

It's been a year since I left that island. Not much has happened either with Robotnik gone. I got a job being a vigilante and I retired soon after. I've wondered what has happened in the year that I wasted. I wish I could take it back, start over, maybe I wouldn't be where I am now, just maybe. I decided that I would make my stand and return to that island. I put on a pair of good jeans a black shirt and a silver jacket with blue stripes. Soon enough I slid my way up to that island and landed on the sand.

"Hello, guys are you out there?" I called out. Utter silence was the response. I sighed and made my way through the forest to that same waterfall that I sat the first day I was up here. There was a feeling of calmness that flowed through my body and yes I now understand emotions like the ones I had with Amy and just how this world works. I thought I had a chance to start over, to be trusted. I get up and walk to the entry way and knock on that stone door. I wait for a minute and begin to here it move and I feel the blast of excitement flow through me I think I could jump to the clouds.

"Ryan, is that you man?" I hear Knuckles ask.

"In the fur and flesh my friend." I respond with a grin in my face. We shook hands and he lets me in.

"So what have I missed?" I ask as I look to see the cave hadn't change much.

"Well not much, Cosmo and Tails are together, Rouge is still with me and Shadow is just Shadow, by the way he's itching for a rematch to see if you improve." He replies. I smile, but I lose it quickly.

"What about Sonic and Amy?" I ask solemnly.

"Amy's been pretty down, she hasn't talked to us in, I don't know how long and Sonic is just himself." Knuckles replies. I bolt away to Amy's room. She wasn't there. I bolt back to Knuckles.

"Where's Amy dude?" I ask.

"She's in the forest, but I'm not sure where though." He replies. I nod and bolt to the forest and I climb the nearest tree. I listen for her. I push out every sound, but then I hear the faintest cry.

_Amy…. I'm coming for you._ I think to myself as I slid on the ice over the forest. In a matter of seconds I stop at the nearest tree to her and I jump on it.

"Who's there?" Amy staggers in her tears. I merely pause, the pain in her heart was really great, I could feel it.

"Take a guess" I respond softly. Amy stops as if she was in a movie and put on pause. I slid down the tree and just look at her with a small smile on my face.

"R-R-Ryan? Oh my god!" She said bursting in to tears and running into my arms. I just hug her and pat her head.

"I can't believe it you're back. I didn't think you'd ever want to see me or any of us ever again." She said.

"Amy" I reply. We walked back to the cave, wrapped her arms around me, she was really happy and I was glad I could help her. I walk back and I see everyone there.

"Welcome back!" they all said in unison. Well everyone except for Sonic.

"So you came back." Said Sonic. I didn't respond.

"You know Sonic it's been a year and now that I understand everything a bit better I know why you kicked me out." I respond. I had the urge to fight.

"Oh really, I kicked you out? If I recall you claimed everyone did." Sonic said.

"Well I've studied and realized it was you and you alone. Now the question is why and I have the answer, it's merely the feeling of jealousy from being out staged by the new guy. First I take away the fun of being the hero stopping Robotnik and I'm sorry for that, but that wasn't what began to eat you up on the inside. It was Amy, when she got over you you're jealous had and still has the better of you, so you only did what you thought was best, which was remove me from your daily life." I reply.

"Well aren't you a little detective, figuring me out. Well you know….. ah fuck it I'm gonna kick your ass and call it a day." He said with a smirk on his face. We prepare to fight. Unluckily for him this time I know how to beat his speed. He rushes at me and I freeze his legs in an instant. He slides to me and I smirk at him as I for a ice fist. Everyone is looking at me in shock like as if it wasn't the same old Ryan they once knew. I punch him and he goes flying away.

"He'll be back." I say reassuringly.

Minutes later….

We see Sonic enter through the door way and I smirk.

"You ass!" Sonic yells.

"What did I do, you threatened me and I defended myself. Don't get your quills in a knot blue boy." I reply. He just walks away and I walk back to my waterfall. I soon realize Amy isn't too far behind. She's a nice girl, but does it really work out I mean I can't deal with Sonic forever and I know people like me, but I don't know. I soon realize Amy is right behind me and I smile as she sits next to me.

"So your back, you kicked Sonic's ass, and yet your missing one piece to complete you day." Says Amy.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Tell me you're here for real and you won't leave again." She replies with tears in her eyes. I smile a little.

"I promise, but I need to get my stuff together tomorrow." I reply softly. She hugs me again and I sigh.

"So why me?" I ask. She stares at me for a minute and giggles a little.

"Well, since you've gotten here you've been so, considerate and I like that aside from that you actually like me back. Besides I need to change and trust me your for the better." She says smiling and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Ok, you know what for a good date I'm taking you to the city." I reply with a smile. She screams with glee and hugs me, but then I sensed Sonic and he kicked me off that edge. I saved myself, but when I came back he was gone, that coward. Amy was crying and she didn't deserve it, that bastard better have run cause if not I'm throwing him off. We walked balk and she held my hand and stared at me and I won't lie I was red but I didn't care I had Amy and that's what mattered.

A few days later…

Sonic had left and gone away to escape. I don't blame him no one wanted him around. I finally got my pay back on Shadow, but he still wants more fighting. Oh well. Amy and I had to postpone our date unfortunately, but today I get to take her and words can't describe how nervous I am, but excited. She'd been shopping with Rouge and Cosmo, while Knuckles and Tails tried to give me pointers. At least I knew where to go, but most importantly I was with her.

Later….

She came out in a beautiful dress, it was a shiny black with sparkling jewels. I came out with a nice button down shirt and a tie and some good pants and shoes.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Been ready." She replies as we make our descent into the city.

**And that's it for Chapter 4. P.S. This is early cause I had time. Next one will be a lot later I predict.**

Unknown: Ok it's late and I'm tired so goodnight.

Ryan: Read and review! No flames! See for what happens on my date! =P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine. BTW! Im sorry for being so long! =/ I got really distracted and a writer's block doesn't help, but I got my spark back so let's see if I sit have it!**

Chapter 5: the chilling truth

We slowly slide our way down to this little Italian restaurant. Amy was amazed by the lights and lights of the city, I merely smiled to her gaze.

"Wolf, a table for 2" I say to the host.

"Ah yes wolf, right this way." Responds the host as he walks us up to the roof to the table.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Amy said as she gazed at the sunset.

"It's not the only thing." I respond with a small smirk on my face.

"Aw" She responds, "That's sweet of you."

So we sit and order, we talked for what seemed like an eternity, but I didn't care it was the best eternity that I've ever had. We basically ate our food in a matter of minutes, fruits and cooking gets old after a while. I pay and leave a nice tip. Afterward I start making another ice path and we go and see the sights, but then I felt something….. I want to say unusual, but I couldn't tell.

"What's up Ryan you look like something is bothering you." Amy says with a worried face. I smile and merely nod my head no. It was late so I had made a path back to Angel Island. We walked back to that cliff and sit, but then that feeling that I thought was gone came back. I turn to see that blue bastard behind me and he hits me bad. As I fall I see him take Amy and run. I was enraged and caught up pretty quickly.

"Carefully prick you don't want to hurt you girl do you?" Sonic said. I grunt in anger. So I stop and so does he.

"What do you want for her?" I coldly ask. He smirks.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Sonic replies.

" What do I want… oh I know!" Sonic says, "I want you to go to hell!" He pulls out a gun. BANG! _My arm_…..

"RYAN!" I hear people scream as I fall to the ground. I see sonic getting his ass kicked as everything goes black.

_Why? Why, can't I have a normal day with those people….._

I don't know how many days it has been, but I know it was at least one. I groan looking around to a plain room with a huge window to my left and on my right I feel someone holding my hand, it was Amy. Was she here for however long I was? I try to move my hand and I hear her groan.

"Hey, wake up…" I say softly I don't know why but my throat was so dry. Amy's head pops up so quickly I was slightly scared.

"Ryan you're ok!." She says smiling with tears filling her eyes. She practically jumps on the bed and hugs me and pain consumes me.

"Amy…. You're gonna kill me." I say painfully. Amy moves off, her head next to mine.

"Sorry…..I….." She says I can see her lips getting closer to mine, but then the worst thing happened, I heard the door opening.

"Amy people are coming!" I quickly say and instantly she jumps off and goes back in her seat holding my head.

"Ah you're awake Mr. Wolf" Says the man in a white coat. I just stare at him in confusion.

"Oh my apologies, I am you're doctor. We removed the bullet and you are very lucky my boy, That bullet would've killed you if it was over a little more…. Or at least I think it would've you see I have never done such a surgery before in all of my years as a doctor." He says chuckling a little. I sigh in relief.

"Well the thing is that your wound is very tender so I want you to take it easy" says the doctor. I nod and with a matter of minutes I am out of there making our way to angel island. What a day… We enter the cave and all the lights are out.

"SURPISE!" I hear people scream and I jump back a bit as the lights turn on.

**Well that's it for chapter 5!**

Unknown: so yeah finished, I'm sorry for not finishing this. Writer's blocks suck small ones cause they don't deserve big ones. =/

Ryan: Well I agree for once with you. I wonder who will actually read this

Unknown: Maybe we'll get new people anyway Review but no flames please. For possible new readers suggestions are always welcome here. ^_^

Ryan: We'll try to be faster with the chapters too


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine. **

Chapter 6: Wounds heal, but emotions leave scars

"SURPRISE!" Said everyone with the lights turning on and me jumping back a little. I relax quickly and smile. There were decorations and a banner saying Welcome Back And Feel Better! It's a nice fact to see that at least I had some friends.

"So where is sonic?" I ask.

"We sent him away. He is legally banned from this area for another good 30 years!" replied Tails. I sigh in relief. I grab a seat on the sofa and grab some chips. Soon everyone else joins me.

"So how's your wound?" asks Shadow.

"Well, I can't fight much for a month." I reply. Everyone felt bad or at least it looked like that from my view. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Well what is there to do about my condition… I'm a cripple whoop-de-fuckin-do!

"Well at least you're out of the hospital." Replies Tails with a small smile on his face. I just shrug. I mean what is there to do really? So the party was on, I sat with Amy and then it I don't know what, but Amy seemed to have a look on her face and it wasn't normal. Her pupils enlarged, her breathe… well it wasn't like a breath mint doesn't help that smell, and well she was just acting different, it's like whatever innocence she had disappeared. Not to mention she got close… really, really close like if any closer I might just shove her back because she's acting so strange.

"Amy are you ok?" I practically yell. She merely mumbles something, but I can't hear her. So we walk outside and she can't walk in a straight line, so I get here to that ledge where this all started and we sat. She swerved while sitting saying slurs of incomplete sentences and I just laughed hysterically, it was so funny. Soon enough I fell over laughing and then I hear Amy get up I start to get up and then she falls right on top of me.

"Ow" I say holding back the pain when she hit my wound. She gets up and just stares at me and I'm staring back I think I can see my reflection. Then she just falls over knocked out from whatever she drank. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and took her back to her room and dropped her there. I went back to the party realizing everyone else was asleep and I just got some sheets and put them over the everyone and just smiled. I made my way back to my room and I couldn't fall asleep. I laid there for what seemed like hours and I finally got up and changed into some pajamas and went to check on Amy. She wasn't there and I turn around about to search and she's there right behind me.

"Hey you're awake." I say quietly trying not to wake the others. She gives a small smile at me and she hugs me.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask. She just shrugs and looks at me. Her eyes glistened and her face just got closer to me, until our lips met. So that was my first kiss and sparks flew. After what seemed like something that wouldn't end she steps back and just smiles. I smile back now more tired than ever. She slowly walks to her room and closes the door and I walk to my room and just fall asleep.

_Next day…_

I wake up to hear the moans and groans of the hangovers. Imagine that you're sick and you hurled and u moan in aggravation, now imagine that with a group of people. It isn't the most majestic song that I've ever listened to. I walk my way to the kitchen and I make some toast slide some jam on it and ate it whole…..delicious. So after I finish cleaning up I see Rouge and clearly she isn't hung over she wasn't groaning and moaning.

"Morning Rouge." I say with a grin on my face.

"Hey. How's your arm feeling?" she asks. Then it hit me my arm…I can move it.

"I actually don't know." I reply. I move it around realizing I have full use of it.

"I'm healed… but how?" I ask. Rouge smiles. I jump and land on my hand and it felt normal. In all of the excitement I run to Amy's room. She wasn't there, she must have gone for a walk. So I fun outside and I run around the whole place, but she wasn't there. Ok now I'm concerned where did Amy go? I run back to her room and there is a not attached to her pillow.

_Dear Ryan,_

_After my stupid mistakes last night, being drunk and all I decided I need to go to the city and change myself up a little. Cosmo is with me so no worries we will be back later today. So don't worry, we'll be fine. I just am in a need to get away for a little bit._

_Sincerely,_

_Amy 3_

I sigh in relief. I thought she may have been kidnapped.

"Ryan have you seen Cosmo? I can't find her anywhere." I hear Tails ask.

"Amy and tails decided to go out to the town. They'll be back later." I respond. Tails nods. I decided to take this day to myself as well. I go climb to the highest part of Angel Island, but then I saw it, The worst possible thing ever… I didn't think I would have a problem today…. "Crap!"

**Read and review! No flames! Sorry if this is short or it took too long. If you have any suggestion or you want me to continue do tell! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine. **

Chapter 7: It's like I'm lost like all those years ago…..

So I decided I needed to find a place for Angel island to relocate because of massive weather issues that seem to happen. After a meeting with Knuckles we came to a quick agreement that we would move closer to the tropic. My job was to go to the top of Angel island and add the master emerald receptor to the top. I did so, but I took a view of the sky and I see it…. Eggman's army, the number of ships were incredible. I yelled and defense systems went online….. a war had begun. I already saw the ships dropping off troopers into the street…._Amy….._ My nerves tensed and rushed to that ship and froze it in seconds. Shadow and the others had the ships under control so I tried to save as many as I could, but the horror in the city was unbearable. So many dead and injured I couldn't bear to look. None the less I slid and skated my way following that sent of Amy. After searching I finally see Cosmo sitting on the edge of a destroyed building.

"Are you ok Cosmo?" I ask "Where is Amy." She only nods and points to the rubble behind her I dig as fast as I can. I find her face and pull it out of the rubble, she was either unconscious or…or… _no, no, no, I can't think like that, if she…no…_ I can feel that icy breathe like when I first fought Eggman to save Amy. I grab Cosmo and bring them back to Angel island.

After arriving I tell Cosmo, "T-t-t-try…. to help her, I'm gonna….. get Eggman." With anger consuming my voice. I dash out and skid my way to the largest ships, destroying all in my path. I could feel it, something was about to let loose I wanted it to. I crash through the ship and bots are there waiting. I howl and my breathe completely froze the bots. I freeze anything that stood in my way blasting through the large doors of the control room.

"We meet again my frozen friend." I hear Eggman said with a evil grin on his face. Some new bots of his fall and are prepared to attack. As they began to pounce I form an ice barrier around me and flung all of the bots to the walls destroying them. I snarled ready to attack Eggman.

"Not yet you mut of a wolf. I have one last trick up my sleeve." He said as a door opened and I saw Sonic, or at least I thought it was.

"Behold my latest copy of Sonic." Eggman boasted. I got on all fours and charged and the copy did the same, except I froze it and it shattered to bits. I turn my head and charge and pounce on Eggman holding him by the throat.

"Now listen here Eggman….. you may, y-y-y-you may have killed Amy." I say with tears filling up in my eyes. I lift him and throw him into a wall and as he slides down I create ice daggers in my hand.

"I'm gonna end this….." I say. Eggman laughs as he pulls out a button and presses it.

Amy's POV (a little after Ryan goes after eggman):

I slowly get up realizing I'm not in the city anymore. I slowly get up to see Cosmo mending to my wounds.

"H-h-how did we get here?" I ask weakly.

"Ryan saved us both." Cosmo said smiling. "He went out again to get Eggman."

"Help me up Cosmo I want to see outside and see how everything is going." I tell her. She helps me and I look to see then number of explosions in the sky and the military and navy assisting the city. _God the horror…_ I look back up to notice an icy explosion to hit what looked like the leading ship _Ryan….be careful…._ I turn back to look at the city, but it looked like everything was ok and then I feel a rumbling and I fall on my butt. I look up and see that ship exploded.

"NOOOOOOOO" I scream. _Ryan….R-r-r-r-r-r-RYAN! WHY?... _I could feel the tears flooding out of my eyes. The best guy I could ask for and he dies to save me…. Soon enough all the ships escape and everyone returns with injuries and tears filled in their eyes. Even Shadow the guy who never shows any emotion besides that coolness that he always shows us was beginning to choke. I managed to get up and I walked, I walked all the way to the end of angel island and I fall again to my knees and my face buried in my hands and in my own tears. _What am I going to do without you Ryan, I wouldn't be here without you…..why did you have to go?_

"Amy look!" yelled Cosmo I looked up to see something glimmering in the sky, but what was it?

**End of Chapter 7**

Unknown: So that's it for chapter 7 ^_^ a suspenseful ending wouldn't you say everyone?

Everyone: ….

Shadow: What the hell man? Why would you go and kill your character?

Knuckles: You're gonna pay!

Tails: You jerk! Everyone is crying cause of you Amy is in a daze and everything!

Unknown: -_- I won't ruin anything for my viewers so no attacking until I'm done with this story. I plan to finish Chapter 8 sooner than usual, but Idk anymore with school. So read and review no flames!

Shadow: And see what I'm gonna do to our friendly little narrator over here.

Unknown: Bring it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the sega and sonic team characters! The only other one is mine. **

Chapter 8: Why wars cause more bad than good

Back to Ryan's POV:

I froze myself as quickly as I could and only hoped that I could survive. BOOM! Everything went black._ Is this it?...am I dead?...no, no, I can't be I have to live…_ I woke up to everything in pieces or on fire as I fell to the ocean. I cooled off a piece of metal and began to slide my way back to Angel Island, because now I want that vacation and I'm pretty dam sure I earned it.

After swerving my way back to Angel Island I landed on that same soft sand where everything I knew started and ended. I started walking but then the pain began to set in. Cringing in pain I collapsed to the ground. _Amy….._ and everything went black.

_Later…._

I wake up on the sofa to see everyone waiting on me to wake up.

"Um….. hey guys" I say nervously. Everyone cheered and Amy practically pounced from behind the sofa scaring the crap out of me. It had been a while, but everyone in our old town was ok, eggman was dead, and we were all off to the tropics. I didn't care what happened next as long as I had my vacation. I still don't undertand things about this world and myself, but that I can get to another day. Until then, I'M GOING TO THE BEACH!

**Well that's really it for a first story. I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough, or whatever you critics have to say that's bad. I think I have a new story idea that might not be as… romantic, but I won't know until I'm sure I have a solid story until then, just tell me what you think and recommend for stories that I should write next :D**


End file.
